


Rain on Our Parade

by eidolonhound, LollipopDollie



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidolonhound/pseuds/eidolonhound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopDollie/pseuds/LollipopDollie
Summary: The bluenet pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think up something smarmy to quip, when a couple droplets of water corked him square in the face. He brought up the sleeve of his sweater to dab at himself, hoping none of his makeup came off.“Hm, it was cloudy out, but I didn’t think it’d start raining.”“It’s just a little drizzle.”Which was true. It wasn’t much heavier than a mist. But it wasn’t long before it turned to pouring and the two men were sprinting across the park to try and get home.“’It’s just a little drizzle,’ you said!”“Well, itwas!”





	Rain on Our Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been forever since I've written anything. Well, posted anything at least. It's good to start getting back into it, especially something I coauthored with my husband. Enjoy guys. Leave kudos, comment, all that jazz.
> 
> Where to find me:  
https://lollipopdollie.tumblr.com/  
https://twitter.com/LollipopDollie  
https://www.instagram.com/lollipopsanddolls/  
http://bit.ly/2YqMoFb (YouTube)  
https://www.wattpad.com/user/LollipopDollie  
https://www.deviantart.com/lollipopdollie  
https://www.furaffinity.net/user/lollipopdollie/  
https://discord.gg/TxJp4bf (Discord server)
> 
> My husband:  
https://eidolonhound.tumblr.com/  
https://twitter.com/eidolonhound

Sal shivered and bundled his sweater closer to himself when a cold breeze blew by. A broad arm draped around his shoulders pulled him against the other’s side.

“We can always head home, babe.”

“I know, Lar-Bear, but it’s been a while since you and I spent some time together.”

A soft chortle. “We’re just on a walk.”

“And I’m allowed to be happy about that.” Sal lightly punched Larry’s side, but quickly wrapped his arms around the other’s waist and squeezed.

“You’re too cute,” Larry murmured, burying his nose into the bluenet’s hair. “But I get what you mean; it’s been way too long since it’s been just you and me.”

They stopped walking, opting instead to stay in each others’ embrace. Another breeze swept by, making Larry pull Sal ever closer to him as he felt the smaller man’s residual tremors. He earned a small sigh, Sal nuzzling his cheek against Larry’s chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Larry carded his fingers through Sal’s hair, taking in the surrounding environment. They stood on one of a few bridges in the park, where a decently large river split through the suburbs. The small playground in front of them was empty, save for the sounds of the swings creaking in the wind. It reminded him of when they were teens; they’d spend most of their time here when they weren’t home, seeing as they mostly didn’t have anywhere else to go. Two punk kids _loitering_ around a McDonald’s? No thanks, said society/the establishment they were at.

Whatever. It’s not even like that McDonald’s was particularly good anyway.

“Larry?”

“Yes, babe?”

“You’re crushing my head against your body.”

Larry had Sal’s face mushed on his chest, his hand firmly planted on the back of his head. So yes, he absolutely was crushing his head against his body. He apologized profusely as he let Sal untangle himself and step back a little, Sal rubbing his face.

“It’s fine, hon. It’s not like you were outright hurting me.”

“I worry! Because you’re so tiny and-- you’re like a little baby, Sal.”

“I’m not made of glass.”

“Okay-- to give you an idea of the extent I worry about accidentally hurting you, sometimes I can’t fall asleep because I’m afraid I’ll roll on top of you.”

“You have. And guess what? _I lived_.”

Larry opened and closed his mouth several times. Before he could get anything out, Sal leaned up and pecked his lips.

“You worry too much, Lar.”

The brunet let out a sigh. “I know.” He smoothed his hand along the smaller man’s cheek, taking in his features. Those big blue eyes stared at him expectantly, one eyebrow raise and a smirk tugged at one side of his mouth.

“We’ve been together for 22 years and you haven’t changed much at all.”

“Neither have you, ya li’l dork.”

“Dork!?” Sal’s jaw dropped in mock offense, giving Larry’s bicep a good smack. “_I’m_ the dork?”

“Yes. Yes, you are.”

The bluenet pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think up something smarmy to quip, when a couple droplets of water corked him square in the face. He brought up the sleeve of his sweater to dab at himself, hoping none of his makeup came off.

“Hm, it was cloudy out, but I didn’t think it’d start raining.”

“It’s just a little drizzle.”

Which was true. It wasn’t much heavier than a mist. But it wasn’t long before it turned to pouring and the two men were sprinting across the park to try and get home.

“’It’s just a little drizzle,’ you said!”

“Well, it _was_!”

Hand in hand, the two thudded their way down the crosswalk on their street, completely soaked by the deluge. Sal shrieked as a truck drove past them, splashing them with an unreasonably big puddle. “ Too many damn potholes!” Larry shouted over the chorus of rain and whatever rattling doodads the truck was carrying.

Sal’s breathing was already haggard, the cold air too harsh on his throat. Larry brought him to a much slower pace. “Take it easy, babe.”

“It’s piss pouring with rain, Lar, I don’t wanna be out here too long.” Sal managed to spit out between breaths, clearly having a hard time.

“We’re already _drenched_, and we’re almost home anyway. It won’t make a difference if we walk the rest of the way.”

Sal reluctantly nodded; he wasn’t in any position to argue. “Fuck me for being out of shape, I guess.”

“Oh hush.”

They made it the rest of the way back to their house at a sluggish pace, Sal quietly puffing clouds from his mouth. Larry opened the door for Sal, letting him waddle in first, following close behind. “Got too cold and wet way too fast for my liking.”

“Yeah. What a day to go for a walk, eh?” Larry brushed his fingers through soppy blue locks, watching a shiver run through his partner as they kicked off their shoes. “Alright, let’s get you out of those clothes and into something nice and dry.”

“Sounds good,” Sal mumbled, already starting up the stairs to their bedroom, leaving little wet footprints behind him. Larry wasn’t too far behind, his own footsteps much louder thumps than the other’s.

Sal practically ran to their bedroom, desperate to get a change of clothes. Larry had but closed their door by the time the bluenet had ripped off his sweater and the shirt underneath. “Hey, hey, take it easy, babe. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“I. Hate. Wet. Fabric.”

“I know-- just, I don’t want you pulling out anything you shouldn’t.”

“_Wet. Fabric._”

Larry huffed, knowing there wasn’t any reasoning with him. “Alright, just let me help you.” Larry slipped his fingers under the hem of Sal’s binder, gently pulling it up over his head, the other raising his arms obediently. Thankfully, it wasn’t really wet, which would have made it much  harder to get off  had it been .

Larry watched Sal sit on the bed and claw at his socks, shaking his head. He pulled off his own shirt before heading into their bathroom and grabbing a towel, tossing it to Sal before kneeling in front of him. “Alright, let’s get these off.”  He tugged at Sal’s jeans and underwear, the smaller man standing  for him  as he  pulled them off. Sal plopped himself back onto the bed, letting Larry take the towel and dry him with it.

“You should get changed, too.”

“I will in a sec.” He scruffed Sal hair up with the towel before leaning in for a kiss, eliciting a hum from the other. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Larry stood and finished stripping himself, Sal watching with the towel wrapped around his shoulders.  Heading to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, throwing them on. “Are you just gonna sit there?” he asked, turning to the other.

Sal kicked his feet, thinking. “For a bit.”

“Okay, I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

Sal simply nodded, watching Larry leave. He sighed, standing up. He was a tad ache-y from the cold, but he managed to make his way over to their bathroom. He looked in the mirror, taking in his slightly running makeup. No matter, he was going to wipe it off anyway.

He peeled off his nose, picking off whatever adhesive was left on the back of it, although most of it was left on  _him_ . He grabbed a makeup wipe and went to work, making sure everything was taken off and he was clean. He was careful around his nasal cavity, as the smell of the wipes that close up gave him a headache.

Satisfied, he reached up and grabbed his hairdryer  and brush  off their cubby, getting to work on drying and brushing his hair.

When  he deemed that he was finished, he went back to his bedroom and picked up his pajamas off the floor, throwing them on.

Dry and clean was a state he much preferred being in than  _wet_ .

He padded his way downstairs and over to the kitchen, where Larry was making himself coffee,  as well as some other things that Sal didn’t pay much mind to . He sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Larry’s waist.

“There’s my li’l man. All dried up?”

“Mhm. I brushed my hair, too.” Sal stood back as Larry turned around to get a good look at him, giving a fwip of his hair.

Larry couldn’t help but snort. “You’re too cute.”

“What? _No!_”

“Sal, take a good look at yourself and tell me you’re not cute.”

He looked down at himself, then up at Larry, far too dramatically. “Hi, I’m a 38 year old man in Hello Kitty pajamas.”

“See? Cute.”

Sal only rolled his eyes. “You butter me up too much.”

“I’m your husband; it’s what I do.” He pulled the other in for a kiss, then nodded towards the patio doors. “Go sit.”

Sal raised his eyebrow, giving a confused look, before walking back and checking out what Larry was pointing to. “Oh!” He had laid out their old sleeping bag, something they’d do whenever it’d rain or snow bad enough that the apartments would lose power.  He peeled back the blanket and settled himself, listening to the rain patter against the glass of the doors. Larry had his laptop set up with a movie, and it wasn’t long before he joined the other. He set a bowl of popcorn between them and handed Sal a mug of hot chocolate.

“Comfy?”

Sal nodded and smiled, taking a sip of his drink. “Very. Makes me feel like when we were younger.”

“That was the plan. We might not have been able to do what we wanted to today, but we can still spend some time together.”

They snuggled up together, letting the movie play. Sal fiddled with Larry’s hair throughout, since he was never good at sitting down for long periods of time, but for the most part he was absorbed in the movie. It was an old one they used to watch together a lot, their default whenever they were bored or there wasn’t much else for them to do. There were always new little details Sal would notice every time he rewatched it.

When it finished playing, the bluenet stretched, his back cracking.  Larry rubbed his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Enjoy yourself?”

“I did; it brought back a lot of memories. What about you?”

“Yeah, it was nice. It’s nice to look back on something we enjoyed a lot when we were younger. It’s as good as I remember it.”

Sal nuzzled into Larry’s chest, his eyes fluttering shut. “I missed this. We’ve been too damn busy for too long. I miss being a dumb teen or 20something and just being able to fuck around.”

“I get what you mean. I much prefer being an adult with their shit together, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss just being able to lay with you and do nothing for hours on end.”

They sat together, watching the rain splatter against their patio, the pitter patter calming. “I prefer this,” Sal started, “to what we were gonna do.”

“Myeah, this is way nicer. Thanks, rain!”

“Did you just say ‘myeah’?”

“MYEAH--”

“_No_.”

“You’re fun until you’re not.”

He got a good thwack to his side for that. “And you say  _I’m_ the dork.”

“We’re both dorks, baby.”

Sal sighed and pecked the other on the cheek, twinning his arms around his neck. “You know I love you.”

“I do know that, and I love you back.” Larry swayed his body, rocking Sal side to side, something he had always liked. “I know I say I miss being young with you, but I still enjoy getting old with you.”

“Oh, don’t be sappy.”

“Gear up, Sal, ‘cuz I’m gettin’ sappy.”

“Lar--”

“Shh, lemme finish. I love all the memories we have, and I love everything we used to do, but I love all the stuff we do now. It makes me happy when we sit down in the evening and watch TV, and you usually end up doing your own thing. I like _being_ with you, and I’ve appreciated that simplicity more as we’ve gotten older. We don’t have much time for each other lately because of work and stuff, but we’re not _that_ old; we’ve still got time.” He pulled back and cupped Sal’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over them.

“You’re such a fucking sap.”

“I know.”

They came together in a heated embrace, their lips moving together in a familiarity memorized after doing just this thousands upon thousands of times. Larry flicked his tongue out and lapped against Sal’s mouth, and the bluenet parted, an invitation for him to feel as much of him as possible. Sal has a slight metallic taste to him, but Larry could never complain; he was soft and warm and the noises he made when he touched him in just the right spot was enough to spur any man.

He pulled the smaller man into his lap and as close to his body as he could, leaving no space between them.  He was desperate to get as much of Sal he could.

He broke away, earning an annoyed mewl from his lover, but that didn’t last long. He latched onto Sal’s neck, sucking at one particular spot where his clavicle and throat met. It was music to Larry’s ears, the breathy moans escaping his love. The goddamn love of his entire life.

He licked a stripe up Sal’s neck before peppering his face with smooches, cradling his head as he did so. “I missed this; I missed you.”

“I know, baby.” Sal rested his head against Larry’s shoulder, listening to the rainstorm they were just barely separated from. “It’s been too long.”

The larger man leaned forward  and laid Sal on his back, settling himself just above his chest. He slipped his hands up his shirt and brushed his fingers over his nipples. His eyes flicked up to watch Sal’s face, seeing him bite his lip. He urged Sal to sit up, lifting the shirt up over his head and tossing it aside. Once settled, Larry focused his attention on suckling and teasing Sal’s nipples, pert and hard under his touch. He took one gently between his teeth, making Sal arch his back and bury his fingers in Larry’s hair. He gave the soft skin a suck before letting i t pop out of his mouth. He trailed kisses down Sal’s abdomen and stopped right as he hit the hem of his short s . Sal was stroking Larry’s scalp, a dazed look of pure bliss on his face.

Lifting up his hips, Larry pulled off Sal’s shorts and underwear, leaving him naked and exposed for whatever Larry had in store for him.  Sal’s legs fell open for him, obedient and eager as always. He couldn’t help but lick his lips before di v ing between his legs. He gave a tentative lap at his slit before dipping his tongue in. He tasted and smelled of acrid rosewater and peaches, an absolute delight.

Sal groaned and felt Larry prod a sensitive spot, almost making his legs snap shut reflexively. He could feel light tingles build up, Larry unrelenting in abusing the spots he knew Sal loved the most.  He let out a high-pitched whine when he was touched in just the right  area , but it didn’t last long. Larry broke away with a loud pop, and winked at Sal, who let out a frustrated huff. He watched Larry strip, his cock bobbing once it was free of the confines of his boxers.

“Sit up.”

Sal did as he was told, sitting up on his knees. As he expected, Larry grabbed a fistful of hair and held him where he wanted.

“Open your mouth.”

He complied, Larry’s dick ravaging him not long after, saline assaulting his senses. It was a taste he enjoyed after many years of blowjobs, although his first experience with it was something else entirely. He loved feeling it slide over his tongue and into his throat, loved feeling used by the brunet.

“Relax your jaw, baby. Yeah, that’s it.” Larry started a slow pace, but it didn’t take long for him to work up to slamming himself into Sal with reckless abandon, the bluenet’s moans reverberating around him. Even though he was violently face fucking his partner, he still made sure to lovingly stroke his cheek with the thumb of his free hand.

He pulled out of Sal, resulting in a light gag and a huff, before pulling him up by the hair. He pressed a soft kiss to Sal’s head before scooping him up and opening up the patio door.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“Outside.”

“Outside?”

“Yeah,” he responded with all the nonchalance in the world. He stepped out onto their porch, closing the door behind them.

“We’re gonna fuck outside in the rain?”

“Yup.”

“Alright.”

Larry carried Sal over to their patio furniture, setting him on their sofa. Forcing Sal on his back, he grabbed his thighs and pushed his legs so the smaller man was curled in on himself. “You look good like this, Sal.”

“Oh shush.”

Grabbing him, he lined himself up with Sal’s entrance, pushing himself inside.  Sal purred, his head lolling to the side. It felt too damn good to be filled like that, having Larry’s cock touch all the right places, the gentle throb it did.

The brunet reeled back and slapped Sal’s ass, earning a surprised mewl. He spanked him again, getting another delectable noise.

“You’re so cute like this.”

_Whap._

“All for me.”

_Whap._

“I want you like this for me every day.”

_Whap._

Larry wrapped one of his hands around Sal’s throat and gently squeezed the sides of his neck before starting to roll his hips back and forth. He watched Sal’s brow furrow and his eyelid s shut tight, a moan bubbling up from within him. He felt Sal clench around him, his legs shaking a little.

Sal felt the tingle come back, the slick sounds of Larry thrusting into him accentuated  by the rain saturating them. He reached down and started to stroke himself, wanting more of that feeling to embrace him.

Larry closed the space between them and started to cant himself forward much faster, chasing his own orgasm. Both men felt light and airy, nothing around them save for the downpour.  The brunet groaned and kissed the other’s cheek, giving his neck another squeeze. He could feel  Sal  tighten more and more around him, building up the tension in his gut.

Everything came crashing like an ocean wave, and Sal keened as he met his orgasm, his arms encasing Larry like a deathtrap. It ran over him, causing him to tremble and shake, his breath hitching. He felt Larry go taut before he whined and bit into Sal’s collarbone, his cum filling him up. It was hot and sticky, and he felt Larry’s cock jump with every spurt. Sal quietly stroked his hair until he was finished, pulling out and flopping down next to the other.

They both sat together in silence, catching their breath.

Larry ran his hand down Sal’s arm and took his own hand, bringing it up to his lips. “That was very much needed.”

“Agreed,” Sal started, shuddering. “But I’m cold as hell, Larry.”

“Right,” he murmured, standing up. “Let’s get you inside and dried off. Then we can go do whatever you want.”

Sal smiled, standing with him. He leaned up and pecked Larry’s cheek. “Thanks, babe.”


End file.
